Trapped
by IMAC11
Summary: In a world without rules, without limits, horrible gangs roam the street and the BAU team is left to fend for themselves. When the worst of them all takes one of their own, the BAU must find a way to overcome the evil that lurks outside and get her back. With limited time, and the threat of death hanging over them, can they survive the horror, or will it claim them as well?
1. Chapter 1

SO guys, I know I have a bunch of other fics in progress, and I promise to update Surviving soon, but I had a dream last night and this was born! So yeah, whateves...I hope you like it:)

* * *

Derek Morgan burst through the doors of the former FBI building in Quantico, Virginia. He sprinted up to Hotch's office and stopped. How the hell was he going to tell him this? He knocked on the door and opened it when her heard Hotch's 'Come in'. He gazed down to the couch that was folded out and the three pillows on it. That was their bed. Hotch and Emily's. Then he looked over to the folded out chair where the two children were sleeping. Jack and Aubrey. An eight year old Jack had his arm around his six year old sister, both of them sleeping. Shit. He felt guilt rush into his stomach, but pushed it away upon realizing why he was here again.

"Hey Morgan. Find anything on you and Emily's run?" he asked, looking up from the book he had no doubtedly read four times before.

"Yeah, we did, but I left it behind. There's something way more important we have to deal with." he said, walking over to Hotch's desk.

"And that would be? It better be something good, you and Emily know better than to leave supplies. Everyone here does."

"They took her." Morgan said quietly, looking over to the two young children, not wanting to wake them up.

Hotch froze. His book fell to the ground.

"What exactly do you mean they took her? Who did? Where?" Hotch asked urgently.

"The Collectors. Over on 4th street. We were coming out of Harley's with some food and they jumped us. I mean, it was awful. There were five of 'em Hotch. We both pulled our weapons but they tackled her and got a bag over her head. I shot one of them, but by the time I got the two that were on me off, they had loaded her into a van and drove off. Hotch, they said he woke up. They said he remembered what happened last time we ran into them. He remembered _her_. What she did. I tried to tell them it was me, not her, but they knew the truth." Morgan paused, "We have to get her back man."

Hotch took a moment to soak it all in. His wife was gone. To the worst possible possible people left in Quantico. And the only way to get her back was to risk the whole team. He couldn't do that. But he couldn't leave her to them. Leave her to them to do God knows what. Especially if what Morgan says is true and he's woken up. Hotch didn't think it was possible now. Without modern medicine, he had assumed in that firefight that when their leader went into a coma he was as good as dead, but obviously not. And clearly he remembered how Emily had shot his brother. Ultimately causing them to lose and her team to get back safely.

"Hotch?"

"Yeah. I don't even know what to do. We can't risk our group. We don't even know how many people they have now. We have nothing." Hotch said, running his hand through his hair.

He looked over to his two kids. To Jack, who was ever protective of his younger sister. He looked at Aubrey, whose dark curly hair fell to her shoulders, totally at peace with her brother next to her. He couldn't leave Jack without his Emmy, or Aubrey without her mother. And he knew he couldn't live without his wife. He looked at Morgan and sighed.

"We'll call a meeting, let people decide what they want to do. Then we'll act."

"Hotch, I don't care what anyone says, I'm going to go get her. it's my fault she's there, and I can't live with her being there." Morgan said, fuming.

"I know. I want to leave now, but it's best for Emily if we have a plan. We can't go in there half-cocked and storm the place. They'd kill her for sure, or move her to a new location. If they get her out of the city, we won't see her again."

Morgan nodded before walking out of the office. He waited until Hotch was next to him and nodded.

"Hey! Everybody in the conference room! Now!" Hotch yelled.

Morgan walked in front of him to the conference room and Hotch followed soon after. Hotch took his place next to Morgan at the front of the room and watched as Spencer and Rossi filed in, followed by Will and Anderson. They took their seats and waited as JJ and Garcia came into the room, with Elane and James at their heels.

"Where are Jess and Devin?" Morgan questioned.

"Oh, Jess is with Henry and Isabelle, and I think Devin went to the restroom, but I told Jess to send him up when he was done." JJ answered.

Hotch nodded.

"We have something very important that has come up. It will affect each and everyone of you, be it directly or indirectly. You are all aware of The Collectors, am I correct?" Hotch asked.

Everyone nodded. Everone knew who they were. They were ruthless killers. Taking what they want even if it means your death. Everyone in that room had been at the event six months ago. Everyone remembered lossing Jane and Lizzie, everyone remembered seeing Jim go crazy after losing his sister-Jane. Everyone remembered how Tim jumped off the roof when he had found out that his wife Lizzie was gone. Shot. Everyone remembered how The Collecors stormed their building, took their supplies, threatened their families. Yes, they all knew who The Collectors were, and they all hated them with every fiber of their being.

"What has happened now? What have they destroyed?" Spencer questioned wearily, asking what everyone else wanted to ask, but didn't want the answer.

"They took Emily." Morgan said. He saw how JJ gasped and Garcia whimpered. He saw how Rossi's fists clenched and Spencer's face contorted into anger. He watched as Will wrapped his arms around JJ and Anderson and Elane as well as James let out strangles gasps.

"We have to go get her." James started. He knew Emily, she was there for his wife when his daughter Isabelle was born. He owed the woman his life, she saved his on more than one run. He observed how everyone nodded and several 'Yes's' filled the room. Emily had helped everyone in this room. She had been the reason so many good things had happened. She had kept them alive. Put a smile on their faces when they were down. She meant something to each and every one of them, and they all wanted her back.

"Hotch, how did this happen, what are we going to do?" Rossi asked.

"We were jumped on a run, me ans her against five of them. She fought one off but two tackled her and got her in the van, the remaining three got me, I shot one of them, but they got away. They said that Yuri had woken up from his coma. That he remembered how she had shot Hans. He remembers everything, and they're out for blood. Emily was just a start. I don't know what they're doing to her, I don't know how long they'll keep her, but I know it won't end good." Morgan stated, staring into Rossi's eyes.

"That's why I have called all of you here," began Hotch, "Morgan and myself agreed that the best way to handle this was to decide with the group what we should do."

"I'm in." Will started. "Emily's done more for me and JJ than I can think of."

"Me too." Spencer was next. "She's like an older sister. I need her."

"Count me in," said Rossi, "She's like my daughter. No. She is my daughter. We're getting her back."

"As am I." Anderson's voice came out. "We need her."

"Me as well." James said, standing up.

"Add me in too." They all heard Devin's voice ring through the room. They all turned around. Devin wasn't one to be a team player. he pulled his load, but ever since he lost his wife and daughter to The Collectors, he hadn't talked to anyone much.

"They took my Wife. They killed my daughter. I won't see another child motherless or another family broken because of those assholes. Let's get her back." he finished.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow we will go. I thank each and every one of you. It means alot." Hotch said, wiping a tear from his eye. Hotch left the conference room and went back to his office, pausing before he went in. Should he tell the kids? Or should he leave it? His mind was made up for him as Aubrey rubbed her eyes with her fists and looked at her father.

"Daddy?" She asked. Hotch walked over to the young child and knelt down to her level.

"Yes sweetie?" he answered, praying she wouldn't ask what he knew she was going to ask.

"Where's mommy at?" the little girl asked, her big, brown eyes staring at him. They were just like her mother's. By this time Jack was up and staring at his father.

"Yeah, Dad, where's Emmy at?" he asked, teh same as his sister. Hotch swallowed thickly.

"Well, Mommy isn't coming back tonight. She'll be back soon though, she misses you guys." he finished, hoping they wouldn't persist, but of course, they did.

"But where daddy? She won't go to the angels like Lizzie and Jane and Jimmy and Mr. Tim?" she asked again, pulling on her father's shirt.

Hotch felt a tear slip down his cheek at his daughter's words. Honestly, he didn't know where Emily would end up. It's not like they can go arrest them, for God's sake, she could be already dead, or close to it. Or, Hotch shuddered, she could be alive, with them doing horrible things to her. Yuri was known for be cruel and for having a hatred for women, especially ones who killed his brother.

"No. She'll be back. I promise Aubrey. I promise I'll bring her back." he said, pulling the two children into his chest.

"Go play with Henry and Jamie, ok?" Hotch said, letting them go, "Jack watch out for you sister!"

"M'kay Dad!" the young Hotchner's voice rang through the bull pen.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy, so I decided to do a chapter on Emily before I do anything else. The next chapter will be before everything happened, like when life was normal. I'm sorry for any confusion, I understan if it is, but I'll try and explain things from now on. Like these first two chapters are a reallly long prologue. Thank you for the revies an favorites as well as follows, I really appreciate it! Anyway, thanks for readin and I hope you enjoy:))

* * *

"Hey Princess! I found some cans over here!" Morgan yelled, motioning his partner over to the Harley's storeroom.

"Way to go Derek! Never thought I'd actually be excited to find pea soup or chicken stock." Emily laughed. He nodded and smiled, before rummaging through more boxes and smiling wider.

"And..." he paused, "Coloring books. Aubrey will like these." he said, putting them into his pack. Emily noddeed and smiled.

"Yeah, she will." she gave Derek a watery smile. He looked up to his partner, who now had a tear sliding down her cheek.

"What's wrong Em?" he asked her, pulling her into a hug.

"I just wish she had a chance at a normal childhood. Not all this. This scavenging to live, this one shower a week so we don't run out of water, this sleeping in a freaking office while killers roam around the streets. Of never knowing if her mommy or daddy are even coming home. If her Uncle Derek or Auntie JJ and Penelope or her big brother Jack will be here in a week!" She doesn't deserve this, neither does Henry or Jack or Isabelle. Derek, they're just kids for God's sake! They don't deserve this..." she finished, crying into his shoulder.

"Look, Emily, things could be much worse. They have a mother who loves them, who would do anything to keep them safe, they have food and shelter, and at least some sense of a schedule. Reid teaches them different things, Aubrey learned cursive at six! Em, she probably wouldn't do that in normal school! Jack is learning pre-algebra at eight! There is alot to be thankful for, you just have to find it." he felt Emily nod against his shoulder and she pulled away.

"Thanks Derek." she commented.

"Anytime Princess."

The pair of them finished scavenging around Harley's, coming up with some boxes of pasta and rice, as well as canned vegetables and a toy car for Henry. They stepped out of the store and looked around. The buildings around them had shattered windows and boarded up doors. The city was in ruins and yet here they were, making sure their family survived until tomorrow.

Neither of the two noticed the van until it was too close to run. Too close to escape the five black hooded figures that jumped out. Emily immediately dropped her bag and pulled her gun, but before she could do anything she was grabbed by her waist from behind and had a bag pulled over her face. She kicked her attacker and ripped the item off of her head before turning around. She grunted as another assailant's fist connected with her stomach, effectively bending her over. She applied a punch of her own to his face before kneeing him in the stomach. She saw Derek shoot one of them in the leg and ran over to him.

"Emily! Run!" he yelled, shoving her behind him.

He was tackled seconds later and Emily sprinted away, but not fast enough. She felt two hands on her shoulders and then she was on her knees on the ground. She felt the bag go over her head and the handcuffs on her wrists. She felt them pick her up and she began to struggle. She screamed out, but no one would come. No one would save her. Her side connected with the floor of the van and she grunted. She was dragged to an upright position and slammed against the wall. The last thing she remembered before the needle went into her skin was if she would ever see her family again? Her son and daughter. Her husband. And every other person that lived on the floor of the BAU. Would she see them again? She didn't know, all she knew was that darkness was approaching rapidly and she gave in, unconciousness consuming her.

When Emily woke up, she felt herself being moved around and then set down. She stayed still for a moment, but was shocked when she felt hot water pouring down on her. She heard a door being opened into what she assumed was the shower. The next thing she knew, she felt hands pulling her pants down and peeling her now soaked shirt off of her. She began to thrash about, but another set of hands held her in place. The bag was pulled off of her head and her eyes met with those of the two that tackled her. They roughly shoved her back on to the ground and scrubbed her down with soap and rinsed her off.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" she spat.

"Just a precaution, wouldn't want you bringing anything in here." he sneered, his hand sinking lower than she liked. Her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't even go there." She hissed. He pulled his hand out of her grasp and slapped her across the face.

"You just wait, you'll get yours." he laughed, his partner pulling her to her feet. They pulled her out of the shower and into a locker room. One of them threw her a towel, while the other rummaged through a locker and got her a navy tank top and a pair of black shorts.

"These oughta be close to your size." he said, placing them next to her. She picked up the clothes after she wrapped the towel around herself. Then she was ushered into a small room with a cot on the floor.

"The boss will be in soon, I know Yuri wants to see you, but the boss has some stuff to do with you first." he said, smiling. Then he slammed the door shut and Emily heard it being locked. She stood up and unwrapped the towel from her body. Emily gazed into the mirror on the wall, not sure what to do. She could already see a bruise forming on her shoulder from when she was tackled, and the handprint on her cheek was getting red. She slid the black shorts on over her underwear and was relieved that they at least came down past her fingers. Then she put the tank top on and sat in the corner. She towel dried her hair, which was already falling in loose curls down to her shoulders.

All she could thing about were Aubrey and Jack, and of course, Aaron. She wanted him to come in the door and hold her and take her home to their kids, but she knew it wouldn't happen. She knew he would be doing everything in his power to get her back, but she didn't quite know what to think. They weren't able to call a S.W.A.T. team in and storm the building. If anything, The Collectors were better armed than they were. She just hoped the he would be here in time to stop whatever Yuri had in store for her. What evilness he was planning surely wasn't going to be good, and she knew as well, if she left the city, she could be transported to New York or LA, or anywhere The Collectors had a reason for her. Assuming those cities still exsisted.

Emily ended up crawling into the cot beside her and laying her head down on the towel. She fell asleep for a little bit and was woken up to the sound of the door opening. A man in a pair of black slacks and a white button down shirt with a suit jacket stepped in.

"Hello Emily." he said, power radiating off of him in waves.

"Who are you?" she asked, unconciously backing into the wall as he took a seat on a stool he had brought in.

"I am Yuri's secondhand man, well since you killed his brother." he paused, "Not the best thing to do Emily."

"Yeah, it is when they're shooting at your friends." she scoffed. The man just shook his head. He pulled out a knife and walked over to her, kneeling down in front of her. He rested the knife on her temple and slowly moved it down her jawline and chin to her neck.

"You're a very beautiful woman, Emily." he said quietly. Emily turned her head away and looked at the wall. She gulped as he dragged the knife lower, past her chest and down her arm.

"Beautiful women are in high demand right now. Did you know that? Oh, the amount one of our buyers would pay for you. Forget food, they see you and food will be the last thing on their mind." he finished, his knife, halfway down her thigh.

He pulled it away and stared into her eyes. He could see the hatred and anger in her dark brown eyes, but he also saw the slight flicker of fear.

"Tell me Emily, how are the kids? The husband and friends?" he asked, loving how her eyes hardened and she tensed.

"Don't talk about my family. Do what you wish to me, but leave them alone. They don't need more of your evilness in their lives." she said, her voice steady. The man laughed.

"I hardly think you're in the posistion to be making demands Emily." he smiled, "I think you'll be a nice little prize to keep around, doing whatever I or Yuri wants. Yes, I think I will enjoy having you." he said, the tip of his knfe fiding it's way to her lips. She backed up a little further and stopped.

"I'm not some damn toy to keep around, and I certainly won't be catering to your every demand, or be used for your fucked up fanasies." she said harshly. His smirk turned into a scowl and he put the knife in his pocket, his other hand coming up to her hair and fisting in it, pulling down. Emily cried out in pain as he pulled her to the floor by her hair. He kicked her in the stomach and looked down as she struggled to keep her breath.

"You'll be whatever the hell I want you to be." he spat, kicking her again. He turned to leave and stopped. "That's what whores are for." he said snidely, before slamming the door shut and leaving Emily in pain on the cold floor. She pulled herself back to her cot and layed back down, trying to ignore the pain in her stomach. she pulled the thin sheet over her body and tried to go to sleep. At least in dreams she could see her family, or would Yuri take that from her to? Would her dreams turn into nightmares as this horror went on?


	3. Chapter 3

I am terribly sorry for the long wait, my laptop deleted chapters three and half of four so I've been re-writing them, but the good news is- the next chapter is almost done! SO yeah..there isn't as much action here because I'm goin to go from the events leading up to the first two chapters. It's a long way to go, but I'm ready. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Aaron Hotchner walked through the doors of his apartment, shutting the door quietly. He had been on a custodial interview the past week and three days, leaving his two kids and wife home alone. He missed them so much. He walked past the kitchen, smiling when he saw that Emily left him a note.

_Aaron,_

_Hey honey, since you're not home right now, and the kids are getting ready for bed, I figured I could leave you a note. First off, I missed you and I'm glad you're home! Second, there is mac and cheese (Aubrey) and dinosaur chicken nuggets (Jack). How could I resist the two puppy dog faces they gave me? Anyway, I'll probably be in bed by now, but I love you and I'm __**so**__ glad you're home!_

_Love, Emily._

He sighed. He hated leaving them for so long. He hated custodials, he hated boarding with David Rossi, and he hated dealing with the thoughts of leaving Emily all alone. Sure, he knew she was a capable agent who could kick ass if needed, but he also knew most women had half the upper body strength of men. And after dealing with Charles Humphries, the man who would go into family's houses, kill the husband, overpower, rape, and torture the women, and then kill the children, he felt the overwhelming need to get back to his wife and kids. He slowly made his way up the stairs and into each of the kid's bedrooms, moving to give them each a kiss goodnight and saying 'I love you,' but they weren't there. He couldn't deny the panic that rooted itself in his stomach, but he quickly shut it down and walked out of the room. Then, he walked down the hall to his and Emily's room and opened the door quietly. He smiled at the sight before him.

Emily was laying on the left side of the bed, (her favorite) with Jack tucked into her left side, and Aubrey into the other. The girl's hand was entwined with her mother's and Jack was gripping Emily's arm, his head on her side. The trio was fast asleep, all sleeping peacefully. He walked past the bed and into the bathroom. He changed into a pair of sweats and a tee shirt, before slowly climbing into bed, wrapping his arm over Aubrey and Emily, his fingers barely touching jack, but there. He noticed Emily stirring slightly, and smiled. She was cute.

"Aaron? Is that you?" he heard her sleepy voice whisper.

"Yes, Em, it's me. Go back to bed, honey." he whispered back, leaning over Aubrey to kiss Emily's cheek. He layed back down, and soon he was asleep as well. He woke up that morning to just the kids, and no Emily. He breathed in the scent of french toast and smiled again. God, it was good to be home. He watched as Jack and Aubrey slept, somehow the two had snuggled up to each other when Emily got up. He too got out of bed and walked downstairs. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw Emily at the stove making french toast and pulling bacon out of the oven. He walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her body to his. He felt her jump and chuckled. She turned around in his embrace and hit him lightly with the towel in her hand.

"Well, hello to you too Em." he laughed.

"Aaron Hotchner," she shook her head, smiling, "Sneaking up on me like that. Give a girl a heart attack why don't ya?" she laughed as well.

Smiling, he said, "I love you."

"I love you too." she replied, smiling against his lips as they came down on her's for a kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck, as his dropped to her waist. They pulled apart for air and he smiled again.

"I missed that."

"Me too. The kids really missed you though." she said, turning the french toast. He wrapped his arms around her waist again, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"Well," she started, "Aubrey won her soccer game, as did Jack. She _really_ loves playing with him in the yard, and I think it's helping the both of them. Hmmm, what else? I cleaned the house, but that's not much. Oooh, and Monica and Chandler got married on _Friends_." she finished.

Hotch laughed and kissed her neck. "Haven't you watched the re-runs of that show , like, five billion times?"

"Yeah, and..? I'm missing the point." she said, smiling. He looked down at her and gripping her hips, began to tickle her. She started laughing and trying to squirm away, but he held her there. He turned them away from the stove, not wanting to set his wife on fire, and began again. All that went into his ears was the sounds of her laughing and his heart swelled. It was beautiful. How lucky was he? To have Emily as his wife, and two wonderful kids was a dream. He let her go after she threatened to set the kids on him, knowing full well how that would end up. Even Jack tended to side with Emily, turning on his own father should the dark haired woman lead an attack upon him. She finished dishing out breakfast and went upstairs to get the kids. Hotch poured out apple juice for Jack and milk for Aubrey, before getting him and Emily some coffee. He sat down at the table and glanced at the paper. He got to about line three of an article on the Jets versus Cowboys game when he heard feet thundering down the stairs.

"Daddy!" Jack yelled, Aubrey following suit.

"Hey!" he greeted, catching both the kids in a hug.

"We misseded you Daddy!" Aubrey cried.

"Yeah! Me and Aubrey both won our games!" Jack said, delighted.

"I heard. I'm very proud of you guys." He said, laughing. The two of them jumped off of their father and sat down. He smiled again upon looking at the two of them. Jack's hair was ruffled just like his father's in the mornings and Aubrey's brown curly hair, still fell neatly past her shoulders, just like her mother's straight hair. They were perfect. He loved them all so much, he couldn't even put it into words. Emily walked in and sat down, a wide smile on her face as they began to eat. Suddenly Aubrey stopped eating and her mouth dropped open as if she just realised something.

"What's wrong Aubrey?" Hotch asked.

"I just remembered something Daddy!" she said, smiling.

"Now, what would that be?" he asked, trying to be serious.

"Mommy said that if it was okay with you we could have a picnic at the park today!" she finished excitedly.

"I think that can be arranged." he answered, looking up to Emily, whose mouth was upturned in a smile. The family finished their breakfast and Emily took Aubrey and Jack upstairs while Hothc cleared off the table. Emily got Jack into the shower while she dressed Aubrey, who takes all her showers at night. Aubrey put on white leggings under her light yellow dress that she loved. She put on her yellow sandals with flowers on them to complete her outfit.

"Don't you look cute baby?" Emily said, wrapping her arms around the little girl's belly and picking her up.

"Yes!" Aubrey cried, as her mother twirled her in the air.

"You wanna play in here while I get Jack ready or do you want to go watch cartoons?" Emily asked.

Aubrey furrowed her brow and sucked her lip between her teeth, thinking. Emily suppressed a laugh. Yes, that was her and Hotch's child. Her serious face was interrupted by a wide smile.

"Cartoons!" she said, coming to a conclusion.

"Alrighty. I'll be down soon, okay?" Aubrey nodded her head, before rushing out of the room. Emily walked into Jack's room to ask if he needed help, but he had already put on khaki shorts and a light yellow polo shirt just like Aubrey's. Emily laughed that time, looking at the boy's sandal clad feet.

"Did you two plan out your outfits?" Emily inquired.

"No, I guess great minds think alike," The boy replied, pointing to his head.

"I guess they do." Emily chuckled. "Well, I'll leave you to yourself Captain Jack."

"Emmy, wait." he said, tugging on her hand. Emily stopped and knelt down, facing the boy.

"What is it, baby?" She asked, lightly pushing some of his hair out of his face with her fingers.

"Can I have a hug, Emmy?" He asked, looking at her. Emily smiled and pulled him to her chest.

"Of course you can, sweetie. Are you okay?" She said, wondering if something was wrong.

"Yeah, I just wanted a hug." He answered.

"Okay. Well, Aubrey is downstairs watching cartoons. Me and are your Daddy are going to get ready, and then I'll pack lunch and we can go to the park and play a little while before we eat. That sound okay with you?" Emily asked. Jack nodded his head quickly and ran downstairs.

Emily stood up and walked into her room, and started the shower. She closed the door and shed the pajamas she was in, and got in the shower. Hotch went upstairs and heard the shower in their room going, so he decided to get into the shower in the hall. He finished showering and went into his room. Emily was sitting on the bed, pulling her pants on over her underwear.

"Wow, Emily."

"What?" she asked.

"It's just, you always look so beautiful." he said ,pulling her up from the bed and hugging her.

"Thanks, Aaron. You know, you've got to be the sweetest man I know."

"Well, I do try." he smiled, using both dimples. He leaned down and captured his wife's lips in a kiss, and broke apart.

"You," he said, "should probably finish getting dressed. Can't have you going on a picnic topless." Hotch said, walking into their bathroom to brush his teeth. Emily found a dark red, long-sleeved shirt, and slid it on over her bra. She looked in the mirror, checking to see if she looked okay. She was wearing her top and white capris, along with some gladiator sandals. She turned to leave the room and went downstairs to pack lunch. She packed two PB&J sadwiches for Jack and Aubrey, along with some carrots and one of the little things with apples and caramel from the store. She also put in a few juice boxes and Aubrey's lemonade. Emily packed herself and Hotch some sandwiches with turkey, cheese, lettuce and tomatoes. She put some water in the basket and closed it. Then, she walked into the living room and got the two kids ready to go. Hotch came down the stairs in jeans and a tee shirt, and helped Emily get the two kids into their SUV to go to the park.

"Emmy?" Jack's voice came from the back seat.

"Yes, sweetie?" she answered from the passenger side.

"When we get to the park, can me and Aubrey play tag with you and Daddy?" he asked.

Smiling, Emily answered, "You know what Jack, that sounds like a good idea. We can do that."

"Yay!" both kids squealed. Hotch and Emily both smiled, their hands joining on the armrest between them. The family got to the park and got out of their car. Emily took each of the kids' hands and helped them find a spot to spread out their picnic. Hotch got the picnic basket and followed, admiring the view of his family. Emily took Jack and Aubrey to the playgrouind while Hotch set up the blanket. He set out the food and sat back and watched. His heart started to pound as he realised he couldn't see Emily or his two kids. The case came flashing back to him and he felt panic begin to rise in his chest. 'Stop it Aaron. They're fine.' He nearly jumped out of his seat when he felt three sets of hands on his back.

"Boo!" The trio shouted, laughing as Hotch jumped.

"Not funny!" he laughed, standing up.

"Well maybe not to you, daddy, but to us!" Jacks squealed.

Emily walked over to her husband and poked him in the chest.

"Tag." she said, a wide smile playing across her face.

"Oh, it's on." Aaron whispered. "I'd start running." a smile of his own spread across his face as Emily turned quickly and held out her hand to Aubrey as Jack darted away. Eventually Aubrey headed off to Jack, leaving Emily alone.

"You're going down, dear!" Aaron shouted at Emily, who was a good fifty feet ahead of him.

"You've gotta catch me first, big guy!" she yelled back.

Jack and Aubrey watched and laughed as their dad chased Emily through the park, and doubled over when he finally caught up to her and tackled her onto the ground.

"Tag!" Aaron laughed, smiling wider as Emily pouted at her loss.

"Fine! You win! I'm hungry anyways." She laughed.

They all walked back over to the blanket and began to eat their lunch. They talked about the kid's weeks at school, and their day so far. They discussed movies and what they wanted for dinner. The two kids played some more and eventually tired out from the excitement of the day. By the time they got home, Aarron was carrying a dosing jack and the basket, and Emily had a lightly snoring Aubrey in her arms. They made their way into the house and took the kids up to their rooms before settling down on the couch and watching T.V.

I love you Emily." Hotch said, pulling his wife into his lap.

"I love you too Aaron. I love you too." she said, closing her eyes, her head resting on his chest.


End file.
